As is widely known, to present goods for sale to the public in a store setting or other private or public venue or establishment, merchants use stationary plastic, wooden or metal displays, walls, surfaces, tables, shelves and racks having surfaces on which goods offered for sale may be displayed to inform customers and passers-by about product and service offerings. Another known display system the stationary pep or slotted board display wall, surface, table, shelf, and rack wherein a variety hangers, such as hooks may be positioned to assemble a wall or surface of hangers to orderly position goods for sale and to enable easy access to such goods. Such static display racks may include adjustable shelving or surfaces to display a variety of goods and services and allow for individualized positioning and placement of such goods. Moreover, such static display racks may enable placement of static marketing and advertising materials, such as posters and flyers; which may be positioned approximate such goods. Still further, such static display racks may include an audio or video display, such as CRT, TV, LCD monitor, positioned within the static display racks to enable a customer positioned, right next to the display, to see and hear marketing advertising content relating to the sale of the goods positioned in the static display racks.
CRT, TV, LCD monitor, and like displays have many drawbacks: such displays are stationary or immobile displays due to their hazardous weight and tip over potential, and therefore must be enclosed in an immobile frame for support. Moreover, such displays have glass fronts or covers, such as CRT and LCD, and can cause serious injury when bumped or dropped resulting in an explosion or shards of glass in the viewing area. Furthermore, large displays having glass fronts and covers, such as CRT and LCD, are heavy, thick and bulky and are cumbersome or difficult to move easily and quickly about the merchant's venue, especially during product liquidations and mark downs or seasonal or theme reconfigurations or changes, wherein the footprint of the store is significantly altered or redesigned. Still further, large displays, such as CRT and LCD, consume large amounts of power and generate heat in the process making them expensive to operate and maintain. Yet, still further, such displays are not proportional in size to a viewer having smaller or partial sized avatar or digital mannequin images which fail to extend from the floor to up above the viewer; therefore, such images limit the viewer's experience of interacting with a full size avatar or digital mannequin. Such unnatural or partially sized avatar or digital mannequin images tend to reduce or limit the willingness of a customer to interact with such digital content; thus, reducing the displays effectiveness of informing customers and passers-by about products and service offerings, and answering informational requests.
In addition, large mobile displays, such as CRT and LCD, are in use for medical, dental and spa establishments where a CRT or LCD display, computer, printer, and AC power supply connection are positioned on or integrated into a table top or wheeled table top assembly. For example, a 46 inch LCD may be mounted on a mobile display rotated in portrait mode and a miniature scale image of a person may be displayed on the screen. In other applications, LCDs may be stacked side-by-side to create a larger image but create visible seams that distort and segment the visual image into areas or sectors. These bezels create significant disruption an interruption of the visual image as seen by the viewer.
CRT or LCD displays have drawbacks such as they utilize heavy hard, to move high resolution CDT or LCD displays with glass fronts or covers. Such displays can cause serious injury when bumped or tipped over resulting in an explosion or shards of glass in the viewing area. Because of this risk the table top or wheeled table top includes large, heavy frames and support structures to stabilize such displays causing the display portion to be several inches or feet off of the floor. Moreover, these large scale displays tend to be heavy, expensive to operate, not easily transported and set up, and are power hungry.
Furthermore, it is also known to place print material on external surfaces of vehicles, such as city buses and motorized trucks to publicly display marketing and advertising materials to inform customers and passers-by about product and service offerings.
Moreover, it is also known to incorporate a single capture device, such as a camera which is often positioned above or below the viewer to integrate external audio, still frames, or video content into the display system or display system content; however, integrating content, such as downward perspective or upward perspective from such capture device does not create a full size, proper dimensional or perspective image of the viewer. Rather such capture device captures a distorted perspective visual of a viewer or passers-by.
Lastly LCDs have been mounted in portrait mode having the long side of the LCD positioned vertically. This vertical LCD is mounted on a stand and placed on the floor of a retailer or other establishment. The problem with this vertical LCD is that they are not full person size. For example, the LCD may be 46-54 inches diagonally and any image displayed thereon will appear as an unnatural miniaturized person scaled to fit on the display. Moreover, LCDs have large frames around the border of the LCD causing the screen portion to be elevated off the ground giving the appearance of an unnatural floating image of a person displayed on the screen.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a mobile, personsize (6 foot or more high 3 foot or more wide; personsize) display system and method of use that safely and economically functions to inform customers and passers-by about product and service offerings via rugged full personsize mobile, with the bottom of the display as close to the floor as practically possible, light weight, thin, battery powered display and; thereby, enables full personsize viewing, quick redesign and configuration changes to the merchant's establishment without the need for heavy moving dollies, skids and other moving equipment, or any special tools or special power requirements or power alterations to operate the mobile display system.